The Queen of Hogwarts
by Little Kate
Summary: Fred and George in their seventh year have begun to call themselves the Kings of Hogwarts, because they've got the place wired like no one can believe. But is a girl about to come between them? Not much Harry, Ron, or Hermione in the beginning...
1. Co-ed Wrestling?

A/N: This is my first published Harry Potter fic, so be nice! Course, this isn't the first Harry Potter fic I've ever written, but this is so far the one I like the best. I wanted to start things off light and airy, because my stories about Harry tend to get a little angst-ish, and that's just not the way I am! Ok ok. I realize that Fred is a tad out of character, sorry, but I couldn't make it work. No flames puhleeze… R/R and enjoy!   
  
  
  
"At my mercy, minion!" Fred Weasley bellowed, jumping up on an empty seat in a compartment toward the back of the Hogwarts Express and pointing his wand at Lee Jordan. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell stifled giggles. After seven years dealing with the Weasley twins, they still got giggles around the rowdy boys.   
  
"Oy, Fred, you're forgetting your right hand man," George Weasley, Fred's twin brother, complained.   
  
"Sorry," Fred grinned, stepping off the seat. "I'll try it again. At our mercy, minion!" Fred shouted, again leaping up into the seat and pointing his wand. George stayed rooted to the ground. Noticing his brother had not leapt up onto the seat, Fred lowered his wand with an impatient sigh, and took the collar of his brother's robes and tried to haul him up into the seat. George was too heavy for Fred to lift with one hand, however, so Fred gave up and resorted to words. "Get up here, you sociopath!" he ordered.   
  
"I think you two need a few more rehearsals," Angelina said mock-constructively. Fred turned to look at her, cocking a surprised eyebrow at her. She batted her lashes at him innocently. Fred opened his mouth to send Angelina his sarcastic rebuttal when he was grabbed around the neck and dragged off the seat.   
  
"Who's the sociopath here, eh, mate?" George said, tackling his twin on the compartment floor.   
  
"You are," came Fred's muffled reply, because his mouth was jammed against the carpeting. George shoved his brother farther to the floor.   
  
"Eh? What was that? I'm a little hard for hearing these days, what with having an incredibly loud twin brother," George said mock-meanly.   
  
"Geroff, you stupid fat git!" Fred shouted, knocking George off his back and catching him in a headlock. Fred held George inches from the ground in one of his famous "Fred Weasley Headlocks". "You're the sociopath, George, and I won't let you go until you say it." George gargled. "Say it!" Fred ordered. "I-"   
  
"I," George repeated.   
  
"Am-"   
  
"Am," George said, although it sounded like 'um'.   
  
"A-"   
  
"A," George stuttered, his freckle-covered face turning purple.   
  
"Sociopath!" Fred finished.   
  
"Glad you finally admit it," George spluttered, accompanied by fits of giggles from Lee and the girls, and an exasperated cry from Fred.   
  
"SAY IT!" Fred roared. George tried to say something, but no sound came out. His already purple face was now a violent shade of blue, and he was beginning to choke.   
  
"Fred!" came a cry from over his shoulder. Fred turned and saw Angelina standing next to him. "Let him go! You'll kill him!"   
  
"One less brother to worry about, then," Fred replied lightly.   
  
"Fred!" Angelina insisted. Reluctantly, Fred let his brother go. George fell to the ground, gasping, gulping in the air gratefully. After he'd regained his breath, he stuttered out a "thanks, Angelina."   
  
"No problem, George," Angelina replied pleasantly, but then her tone changed. "It's time your brother took on a real opponent anyway."   
  
"Hey!" George protested hurtfully, a look of insult washing over his face. Fred's face, however, was lit in anticipation.   
  
"You can't seriously mean you, Angelina," Fred replied, choking back a laugh. He and Angelina began to face-off around the compartment, turning a slow circle.   
  
"Well, who d'you think I mean? Lee?" Angelina replied. This produced bursts of laughter from Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia. Lee looked hurt, but he covered it quickly by grinning and pretending to flex his muscles.   
  
"You're not going to whine when I hurt you, are you?" Fred asked, not meaning it to sound concerned, which it didn't.   
  
"What do you mean by 'when'?" Angelina replied. "I think the correct term is 'if'."   
  
"Somebody's sure confident," Fred shot back cockily.   
  
"I should be," Angelina countered. "After all, I'm going to win this fight hands down!" Alicia and Katie cheered Angelina. Fred looked surprised.   
  
"All right, that's it," he said, lunging at Angelina. She jumped lightly to the side, sending Fred crashing into Lee. She ran after him, catching him around the neck and copying his own headlock. Having plenty of preparation for an occasion like this in the past, however, Fred reached behind him and pulled Angelina over his head, sending her slamming into Lee's lap. The throw had slightly stunned Angelina, and so Fred took the opportunity to pick her up and shove her up against the compartment door, holding her there forcefully.   
  
"Oy, Fred!" George called from his sitting position on the floor. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're not supposed to hit a girl?"   
  
"I'm not hitting her," Fred replied, "I'm holding her up against the door! In what way is that hitting her?" George did not have a chance to answer, because Angelina had just firmly planted her foot between Fred's legs. With a painful cry, Fred let go of Angelina, letting down his defenses as he did so. Angelina used the chance to tackle Fred, holding him against the carpeting, face up.   
"Who's the woman, Fred?" Angelina demanded snootily.   
  
"I am!" Fred replied. Angelina couldn't control her composure, and burst into a fit of laughter. Fred turned the tables on Angelina, flipping her onto her back and sitting on top of her while she giggled uncontrollably.   
  
"Who's the man, Angelina?" Fred mocked.   
  
"I am," she replied, snorting. Fred couldn't help it; he grinned down at his pretty friend. "I think I won this one, Angie," he told her.   
  
"I think you didn't," Angelina replied, bringing her legs up and locking them around Fred's neck, then she sat up, so that she was sitting on Fred just as he had been sitting on her. She planted her feet on his arms, holding them to the ground at the wrists. "Who's the woman?" she repeated.   
  
Fred sighed in defeat. "You are, Angelina."   
  
"Thank you." She got up and sat back down in between Katie and Alicia, leaving Fred gasping on the compartment floor.   
  
"You're just not what you used to be, Fred," George commented in mock-disgust. "You got beat by a girl."   
  
"Yeah, well, just remember that the next time we do this, we'll be up in the air where she can't use the floor, and I'll have a club," Fred replied.   
  
"Hey Fred," Angelina replied, "I'm a Chaser, remember? I dodge your stupid clubs for a living!"   
  
Fred rolled over onto his stomach. "Is that so? Do you want to demonstrate, Miss Johnson?" he asked her prissily, withdrawing his Beater's club from his trunk.   
  
"Any day of the week," she replied dangerously.   
  
"I'll remember that challenge," Fred replied, just as dangerously. By that time, George and Lee had ignored Fred and Angelina's little exchange of threats and had moved on to the topic of how exactly Fred and George were going to take over Hogwarts in their seventh year.   
  
"I still say booby-trapping toilets is way too third year for you guys," Lee insisted. "Have you ever thought about booby-trapping Snape's office?" Fred and George exchanged enlightened looks.   
  
"No, but thanks for the idea," Fred replied.   
  
"How about holding Mrs. Norris hostage and threatening to chop her up into little pieces and put her in the soup?" Katie suggested. Another glance from Fred to George.   
  
"Or how about stringing Filch up?" Alicia added.   
  
"No, no, wait!" said Angelina. "I've got it: Hold both Filch and Mrs. Norris hostage, booby-trap the school, and make an announcement at dinner that if anyone ever wants to see Filch or Mrs. Norris again, or if they want to live through that night, the faculty has to meet your demands." A major 'wow' look passed between Fred and George.   
  
"Hey, thanks, Angelina," George said.   
  
"No kidding," Fred agreed. "I mean, if we ever pull that plan off, they'll be calling us the Kings of Hogwarts for decades!"   
  
"And they can call me the one who gave the Kings of Hogwarts the idea," Angelina replied coolly, as the Hogwarts Express slowed in front of the humongous castle. "Not to mention the one who paddled one of the Kings' butt." Fred fake-sneered at Angelina as the six of them in the compartment stood up and filed off the train. Fred fell in step behind Angelina, and, noticing he was still holding his Beater's club, he gently snapped it against Angelina's rear.   
  
"What was that for?" she asked him exasperatedly.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Fred replied. "Just wanted to be able to say I paddled your rear, too."   
  
  
A/N2: Cute, huh? Ok, I'm putting up the second chapter at the same time, so you can go right on and read it. We get a revelation from Fred…


	2. Food Fight!

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this chapter. I think it's kind of pointless. Oh well, here it is anyway.   
  
  
  
"Oy! Fred!" yelled Ron Weasley's voice from across the Great Hall. Fred and George's little brother, Ron, was approaching the Gryffindor table with his two best friends, famous and good-looking Harry Potter, and brainy Hermione Granger.   
  
"What?" Fred called back, although there now was no reason for him to yell; Ron had just sat down across from him.   
  
"I heard that Angelina beat you in a fight today on the train," Ron said excitedly. Fred in reply turned and smacked the back of George's head from next to him on his right side. "Stupid prat," Fred muttered.   
  
"So? Is it true?" Ron pressed.   
  
"Of course it's true," Angelina replied from Fred's left side. "I gave him what was coming to him. After all, he nearly choked poor Georgie boy to death!" Angelina reached across Fred and patted George on the arm.   
  
"Make me sick," Fred muttered.   
  
"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Ron said to Angelina, ignoring Fred. "Fred's always trying to kill George in some way or another. We're beginning to think that he doesn't like being a twin because he has to share all the women with someone that looks just like him." Angelina giggled.   
  
"Shoo, fly, don't bother me," Fred replied, his freckled face tingeing pink.   
  
"Aw, you're just mad cause I told every one your deepest inner secret," Ron replied smartly.   
  
"No you didn't," Fred insisted, "because if you would have told anyone my real deepest inner secret, you wouldn't be sitting there." He glared at his little brother.   
  
"Wait a minute," Angelina interrupted. "Fred Weasley has secrets?"   
  
"Fred Weasley has secrets that all his family knows because they're all nosy gits that don't know how to nose out," Fred replied disdainfully. Ron, George, and Angelina stifled giggles; Fred, in return, shot death looks to both of his brothers.   
  
By that time, most of the Great Hall had filled in, which made the Gryffindor table crowded and noisy. Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasleys and the only girl, had since joined the group, strategically placing herself next to Harry Potter, whom she horribly crushed on. Alicia, Katie, and Lee had also picked places near them at the table, as had Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, friends of Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's. The group, which now amounted to thirteen, turned their attention on Albus Dumbledore, the wise, white-bearded Headmaster.   
  
"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts!" he greeted. Even his first line had lost Fred, who turned to Angelina.   
  
"I hate having to go through this every year," he whispered to her.   
  
"How come?" she replied.   
  
"It's so…"   
  
"Repetitive?" Angelina supplied.   
  
"Exactly," Fred affirmed. "I mean, why can't we just get on with it and eat already?"   
  
"And I suppose you're excited to eat because you can't wait to start the first food fight of the year, aren't you?" Angelina stated. Fred grinned mischievously back at her. "How immature," she said sadly, shaking her head. "There was hope for you, Fred Weasley." Fred was puzzled by what she meant, but pushed it to the back of his head.   
  
"How about if I shield you when the fight's going on so you don't get grits in your hair?" Fred suggested. "Then would I still be immature?"   
  
Angelina frowned in thought. "I guess not," she decided. "After all, I don't think my hair would look too good with grits in it."   
  
"I wouldn't mind," Fred replied, noticing not for the first time how shiny and beautiful Angelina's golden brown, slightly curly hair was. "But I do like your hair a lot better the way it is now," he added. Angelina gave him an appraising and sort of surprised smile. After a moment of staring aimlessly into her light blue eyes (and in that same moment, she stared aimlessly back into his own greenish-hazel eyes), he asked her, "So, is it alright if I start the first food fight of the year?"   
  
Angelina sighed. "I suppose it's alright, as long as you promise to protect me and my hair until the food fight gets over."   
  
"I won't let you or your hair down, Lady Angelina," Fred replied in mock chivalry. Angelina sighed again, this time in exasperation, as she gave Fred another smile.   
  
By the time Fred and Angelina had finished whispering, the Sorting of the First Years was already half over. They turned their attention to the front just as "McNamara, Kyla" was being called. A black haired girl walked confidently to the stool, placed the hat on her head, and was sorted into Gryffindor.   
  
Fred leaned forward. "Oy, George," he said, "how many new Gryffindors so far?"   
  
"Five, I think," George replied, then he got an evil look on his face. "How come you don't know yourself, Fred? Too busy flirting with Angelina to pay attention?"   
  
Fred blushed. Usually when George and Lee gave him a hard time about Angelina, he just brushed off the comments. Over the holiday, when George and Ron had both been especially annoying about Angelina, Fred turned a deaf ear. But now that he was back at Hogwarts with Angelina for the last time, and knowing that his feelings for her were slowly rising above the level of friendship, he just couldn't brush aside his brother's accusations.   
  
George saw Fred blush and gave a quiet, triumphant laugh. "I knew it! You were flirting with Angelina!"   
  
"When do I not?" Fred shot back. George just shook his head.   
  
"She's going to figure out that you like her, Fred," George whispered, considerately keeping his voice low. "Girls aren't that stupid."   
  
"News flash, George," Fred replied. "She probably already does know. Remember the Yule Ball last year? I heard what Katie and Alicia said to her after I asked her."   
  
"What?"   
  
"They told her that I asked her because I was starting to fall in love with her," Fred explained, the words bitter in his mouth.   
  
"Well?" George asked. "Why did you ask her?"   
  
"Remember? We were talking to Ron and Harry, and Ron asked who I was going with. Angelina was the first person to pop into my head," Fred said.   
  
"I'm not surprised," George replied. "Give it up, Fred, you like her! You can't run from it anymore."   
  
"Yeah, well," Fred gave in, "but how do I tell her that?"   
  
"You're asking the wrong person here," George replied, as helpfully as he could make it sound. "I'd ask Katie or Alicia."   
  
"And risk them blabbing everything to her?" Fred demanded.   
  
"Well, do you know of anyone else that can help?" George demanded.   
  
"No," Fred replied. "Just drop it, okay? I'll do whatever happens to work out best at the time."   
  
"Your loss," George responded, turning to his plate, which had just filled up with food. Fred also turned to his plate, but he felt too sick to eat. Something in his stomach was making him feel finicky - caused because he was afraid that Angelina had heard some of his conversation with George.   
  
"Eat something, why don't you?" Angelina said merrily. "You're not going to use that whole pile in the food fight, are you?" It didn't seem as though she'd heard any of the conversation, but Fred couldn't be sure.   
  
Fred didn't answer her because George had leaned over, his mouth full of food. George swallowed quickly and whispered to Fred, "Don't worry about her hearing any of the conversation; she spent the whole time talking to Katie." Fred breathed an involuntary sigh of relief.   
  
"Fred!" said Angelina exasperatedly. "Are you going to start the food fight or not?" She fixed a piercing, semi-excited stare on him. Grinning back at her, relief showing plainly on his features, Fred scooped up a handful of grits.   
  
"I'm not starting it alone," Fred said, raising his eyebrows. He stared at Angelina for a long moment, the grin fixed on his face. "Come on, already, these things are starting to get gross."   
  
Angelina sighed and also picked up a handful of grits. "If I get in trouble, Fred Weasley…"   
  
"You won't," Fred replied, "because when there's two handfuls fired, they always blame me and George." Angelina smiled and the two of them hurled their grits off toward the Slytherin table.   
  
  
A/N2: Ok, well that's over with… Chapter 3 we'll find out exactly who gets in trouble for the food fight, and we find out if Angelina gets grits in her hair! Also, a Harry/Ron/Hermione tiff happens in the common room and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia make peace… I hope to have it up really soon!


End file.
